A Short Lesson In Running
by shadowfox8
Summary: A little bit of fun always turns into someone getting hurt mothers always say. What happens when five sons decide to have some fun? Short and sweet. Lots of family fluff.


-1**Hello! I know I said that I wouldn't be able to come out with another story for awhile but SURPRISE!! I'm still working on Out of the Darkness and Into the Light and that is still a work in progress… lol**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

**Summary****: A little bit of fun always turns into someone getting hurt mothers always say. What happens when five sons decide to have some fun? Short and sweet. Lots of family fluff.**

**This just happened to me recently. Not like this but I just fell and scrapped my knee badly. I felt so embarrassed. I'm almost 20 and I fell like a dork. I felt like such a kid when my mom saw it. Hence I came up with this idea to share with you all. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks again to Criminally Charmed for the help! You're such a great pal! Thanks to you too LMB. I know you're busy so don't worry about not being able to do more :D**

**A Short Lesson In Running**

The day started out like any other day on Tracy Island. The hot summer sun shone brightly upon the South Pacific Island. The Tracys were enjoying the break after several rescues. Basking in the sun was a perfect way to relax and have fun with your brothers.

It was almost noon and that meant that it was almost feeding time for the family of five growing boys. All five sons were enjoying a game of football in the water. However, considering there were five of them meant the teams were not even. Alan and Gordon were used to that. Scott, John, and Virgil were on one team, while Alan and Gordon were on another. John was home visiting and taking a break from Thunderbird 5. Brains and Fermat had decided to spend some time alone aboard the craft before Fermat and Alan would have to leave for college.

Scott threw the ball toward Virgil, praying Alan wouldn't block it. To his surprise, Gordon jumped up and snatched the ball mid-air. Alan swam as hard as he could against Virgil. "Gordon, throw it!" Alan cried as he tried to evade John and Virgil.

Gordon watched the oldest and youngest Tracy sons. Scott began to charge toward him. Knowing he had to get rid of the ball soon, Gordon began to swim away from Scott and toward Alan. Here was his chance. John was to the right of Alan and Virgil was on his left. Tossing the ball, he went under as Scott tackled him.

Alan saw the ball flying towards him. Knowing his two brothers were right on him he blindly jumped, praying he would catch the ball.

Time seemed to freeze as Alan jumped for the ball. John and Virgil both grabbed Alan's torso, pulling him down in an attempt to stop him. Gordon and Scott watched each hoping for a different outcome.

Alan raised the ball in his hands as the three resurfaced. "I'v-e go--t it!" he cried coughing harshly as he tried to dispel the water from his lungs.

"Yes! We win!" Gordon cried, swimming over to his baby brother and teammate.

"You okay, sprout?" Virgil asked as Alan continued to cough.

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head. "Just swallowed some water on the way down."

"Good, because we won!" Gordon chimed, picking his baby brother up.

"I know, now put me down," Alan protested.

"You guys just got lucky," Scott said.

"That's what you say every time, Scotty," Alan said. "You just always underestimate us two because we're the youngest," he smiled, putting an arm around Gordon.

"Yeah, yeah. We're still your big brothers and we can still kick your butt," Virgil smirked.

"I second that," John grinned.

"I think that's our cue to get out of the pool, Al," Gordon motioned. Both climbed out of the pool and walked over to the chairs. Alan tossed Gordon the ball.

"Chickens," Scott said with a smirk as he followed his brothers out of the pool.

"No, we're just smart," Alan said as he closed his eyes and laid back into the relaxing chair. The summer sun felt so good on his wet skin.

John smiled, sitting next to Alan. "Don't fall asleep, kiddo," he said, gently patting the teen's shoulder.

"I'm not," Alan denied, opening his eyes.

"We did play kind of rough. I'm actually kind of tired now," Scott admitted.

"That's because you're old," Gordon smirked, laying the football in front of his chair.

Scott glared at his redheaded brother. "I am not."

"I think he needs his afternoon nap. He's already getting cranky," Gordon whispered to Alan, causing the eighteen year old to laugh.

"What did you say Gordon?" Scott asked, eyeing him.

"Oh nothing Scotty boy," Gordon smirked with a mischievous smile.

"What time is it?" Alan asked, his stomach was beginning to growl and he knew it was almost time for lunch.

"Noon. We should probably head over. Onaha should have lunch ready," Virgil said as he looked at his watch.

Alan sat up in his chair, stretching. "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry?" John asked with a smile, patting Alan's stomach.

"Hey, I'm a Tracy. My stomach needs lots of food. Besides, you raid the kitchen late at night too Johnny," Alan said back.

"He's got a point," Virgil said.

Gordon stood, smirking over at Alan. "I'll race you to the table. You game?"

"Of course I am!" Alan smiled.

"Good, because you're slow," he said and shoved him down into the chair.

"Hey!" Alan whined and pulled his body up from the chair as fast as his body would respond. Running as fast he could he forgot the football was laying in front of Gordon's chair. His feet slipped on the wet floor and tripped over the football. Bracing himself for the fall, he threw his hands in front of him, to no avail.

"Whoa buddy!" Scott called as he knelt next to him on the ground.

"You okay?" John asked as Alan moved slowly. He was worried at how hard Alan had fallen.

Alan was slightly stunned by the fall. Registering finally what had happened he rubbed his hands together. "Yea I'm fine," he blushed, embarrassed by such a stupid fall.

"Let me see those hands," Virgil said.

"They're fine. I just scrapped them a little," Alan said as he tried to pull his body up. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain run through his right knee.

"Hold it there, sprout," Virgil said as he made Alan sit in the chair. "You're bleeding," he said as he examined Alan's right knee. A small gash resided along Alan's lower knee. Blood began to drip down the scrapped and open wound. Virgil gently touched around the scrapped areas of the wound.

"Ow! Don't do that," Alan said as he grabbed his leg away from Virgil.

"I know its tender sprout, but I gotta see it," Virgil said.

"Jeez Al, who knew you were such a klutz," Gordon said.

Alan glared at him. "It's not like I meant to. My knees were perfectly fine without a nice gash to go with them."

Scott grabbed his towel and applied it to the wound to stop the bleeding. "You sure are bleeding a lot, buddy."

"You would too if you gashed out your knee," Alan said as he hissed slightly by the pressure on the wound.

"We better get you to the infirmary. We need to clean it up and get you bandaged up," Virgil said.

Scott and John both bent next to Alan, helping him stand. "I can walk on my own. I'm not a kid," Alan huffed and began to walk on his own, limping a little.

"Does it hurt when you walk?" Virgil asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"A little, but I can handle it," Alan said. The more pressure he applied to the leg the more it hurt. He stopped for a second as he began to feel blood running down his leg. Scott handed him his towel.

"Why don't you just take a seat and I'll go get the supplies I need. There's no sense in having you drip blood everywhere," Virgil said.

"Sounds good to me," Alan said as he took a seat.

"Here," Scott said as he pulled a chair in front of Alan. "Prop your leg up on this."

Alan laid his leg up on the chair. Gently he patted Scott's now bloodied towel on the wound.

"Alan, what happened?" Tintin asked as she walked over to the group.

"I fell," Alan said, still embarrassed.

Tintin cringed when she saw the wound to her boyfriend's leg. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle," he brushed off.

"How did you fall?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I was racing Gordon to the table and slipped on the wet ground," he admitted. He hated telling her how he fell. He felt so stupid.

"That will teach you to run by the pool, huh?" Scott said, winking at him.

"Like you guys haven't done it before," Alan said rolling his eyes.

Virgil walked into the room, followed by their father. "I hear you took a nasty fall," Jeff said, standing behind his youngest son.

"Yeah," Alan sighed. He felt like he was a kid again. He was being treated as if he had just fallen off a bike and scrapped his knee. Jeff squeezed both of Alan's shoulders.

Virgil laid out his supplies. "Alright, sprout. Here comes the not so fun part," he said as he dabbed peroxide onto two cotton balls. "This is going to hurt."

"I know, just do it already. I'm not a kid," Alan said somewhat irritated.

Virgil gently began to apply the peroxide to the wound. White bubbles began to appear as the substance began to kill the bacteria that resided in the wound. Virgil glanced up at his brother as he heard a slight hiss escape his lips. "Sorry sprout." He gently began to apply more. He really wanted to make sure he got the wound clean.

Satisfied with how clean the wound was, Virgil grabbed the triple antibiotic ointment. Using a q-tip, he applied the ointment to the wound. He made sure he covered every inch of it.

"You know, I can do this myself," Alan said.

"Hush, this is what I'm here for little brother," Virgil said as he opened up the large band-aid that would cover the wound. Applying the dressing, he gently padded it to make sure it would stay. "Alright sprout, you're all set. We're going to have to clean it regularly though. "

"Fun," Alan said pulling his leg down from the chair. It was already beginning to stiffen up from the bandage and the clotting of the blood. All eyes were on him as he began to stand. "Will you all stop looking at me like that!" he huffed. "I'm not a kid. I'm not going to break, you know."

"We know, son. Come on, let's eat," Jeff said as he put an arm around Alan.

"Sounds good to me," Alan replied as they walked toward the table.

The family gathered around the table, digging into their delicious meal. For them it had still been an eventful day, thanks to Alan of course. As the saying went in their family: Never a dull day in the life of a Tracy.

**Fin**

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it. Hopefully Alan…err or me won't be falling down again, right? NOT. I'm a klutz and I will definitely fall down again. Hopefully just not as hard next time.**

**Let me know if you liked it. I hope you did!!!**

**See ya soon!**

**shadowfox8**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
